Skinny Love
by Queen Magic
Summary: Aku tak menyangka akan begini akhirnya. Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa ketika aku melihatmu untuk yang pertama kali, aku akan jatuh begitu dalam. Tak pernah juga terpikir olehku bahwa itu... bukan apa-apa untukmu. / School life /
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini-kecuali kesenangan hati**

**WARNING: Chapter ini masih awalan. Yah... anggaplah ini sebagai prolog yang pendek. Typo (s). **

**OOC untuk keperluan cerita. School Life.**

**Genre: Romance - Friendship (Aku kurang mengerti genre. Mohon bimbingannya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skinny Love adalah keadaan di mana ada dua orang terlihat seperti berpacaran, tapi kenyataannya tidak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Aku tak menyangka akan begini akhirnya

Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa ketika aku melihatmu untuk yang pertama kali, aku akan jatuh begitu dalam

Aku tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya kusadari bahwa aku mencintaimu

Tak pernah kukira aku akan merasakan hal seperti ini. Merasakan kenangan-kenangan indah yang tak hentinya kau berikan padaku

Tak pernah juga terpikir olehku bahwa itu...

Bukan apa-apa untukmu

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Mari kita awali semua ini dengan kata-kata mainstream yang sudah biasa kau dengar. Yep, pagi hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar, burung-burung berkicauan dan bla... bla... bla... sebagainya. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak peduli.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA.

Sebuah SMA swasta yang terletak di kota. Tepatnya di pinggir jalan raya Konoha. Kau akan disambut oleh gerbang besar, dan... jika kau perhatikan gapura-Rrr... aku tak tahu namanya apa-di sana tertuliskan kata "KONOHA GAKUEN"

Konoha Gakuen sangat luar biasa luas. Sekolah ini memiliki lapangan basket, lapangan futsal dan lapangan voli yang dirangkap sebagai lapangan bulu tangkis. Dan... jika kau mengarahkan kepalamu ke arah utara-jika kau mau, tentu saja- kau akan menemukan kantin yang sangat luat biasa luas juga, kantin ini merangkap sebagai tempat latihan pingpong.

Ya, cukup penjelasan yang membosankan tentang sekolah ini. Jika kalian sangat ini tahu tentang sekolahku yang kucintai ini, kalian tinggal mengikuti saja cerita ini, ok?

Aku, Haruno Sakura, dengan langkah tegap, maju menuju ruang kelasku yang berada di lantai tiga.

Sialan... hari pertama masuk sudah dapat kelas yang berada di lantai tiga.

Aku, dengan sekuat tenaga menaiki tangga yang luar biasa panjang ini dengan hati yang mantap.

Gila... sekolah macam apa ini? Kenapa harus ada kelas di lantai tiga? Tidakkah kau lihat aku yang lemah ini dengan susah payah menaiki tangga yang- haaaaaaaaaaah. Mengesalkan.

Tap

Tap

Are? Siapa itu?

Siapa orang yang terlihat lebih kesusahan dari aku itu?

Orang itu memiliki rambut kuning yang menyala, tangannya menempel di dinding, seakan menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Kedua tongkat miliknya ia pegang di tangan yang lain.

Tuh kan.

Apa kubilang?

Ngapain sih sekolah ini membuat kelas di lantai tiga? Lihat! Bahkan ada orang yang lebih kesusahan dariku!

Tap

Tap

Haaaaaaaaaah

Setelah mengatur napas, sekarang aku sudah sampai di ujungnya. Dari sini terlihat temanku yang saat itu menjadi teman satu gugus (Kau tahu... itu... um... saat MOS, aku dibagi gugus) melambai padaku.

Oh iya, kelasku ini tidak berpintu.

Bukan... jangan kau kira sekolahku ini saking jeleknya sampai-sampai pintu pun tidak ada. Bukan begitu... Konoha Gakuen ini memang didesain tanpa pintu, jadi kau bisa melihat dengan leluasa siapa saja yang lewat di depan kelasmu. Yah... memudahkan juga untuk melihat siapa guru yang akan mengajar.

Kusapukan mataku ke penjuru kelas

Ada yang sedang kejar-kejaran, menaiki meja, mengutak-atik proyektor, menghunuskan kemoceng, membaca buku, mengobrol, bernyanyi dan lain sebagainya.

Aku menghela napas...

Haah... Calon-calon kelas bermasalah, eh?

Aku duduk dibangku kedua dari depan bersama Ino. Di hadapan kami ada Hinata dengan Tenten. Kami berempat berasal dari tempat yang berbeda, aku sendiri adalah orang asli dari Konoha, sedangkan Ino berasal dari Amegakure, Tenten dari Sunagakure, dan Hinata dari Kirigakure. Alasan mereka pindah sama yaitu karena orang tua mereka.

Aku memposisikan diriku berhadapan dengan Ino. Tak sengaja aku melihat ke arah belakang, ke arah lelaki beralis tebal yang tak berhenti mengoceh pada teman di sebelahnya. Sepertinya menarik. Aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Rock Lee," jawabnya dengan ancungan jempol yang sungguh sangat antusias. Aku membalas dengan cengiran.

Aku pun menoleh pada seseorang di sebelah Lee, ternyata ia adalah orang yang kesulitan menaiki tangga.

Orang yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah.

"Kau..."

Ia menatapku.

"Kenapa kau masih membawa tongkat jika sudah bisa berjalan tanpa itu?" tanyaku.

Ia terlihat terkejut.

Sepertinya gara-gara aku yang entah mengapa langsung memberikan pertanyaan asal macam itu.

Aku pun jadi salah tingkah. Takut disangka ingin mencampuri urusan orang. Tapi untunglah temannya yang beralis tebal menjawab, "Naruto tidak boleh berjalan tanpa tongkat terlalu lama, Sakura. Makanya ia masih membawa tongkatnya," jelas Lee.

"Memang kakimu kenapa, Naruto? Um... boleh kupanggil Naruto, kan?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kakiku patah gara-gara aku terjatuh dari motor."

Aku meringis.

* * *

Ini adalah awal dari segalanya

Awal dari segala yang kurasakan

* * *

**A/N: **

**Aku tau ini super duper membosankan. Tapi aku akan tetap meng-update chapter selanjutnya XD**

**Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah membaca sampai sini XD**

**Let me know what you're thinking about this :D**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini-kecuali kesenangan hati**

**WARNING: OOC untuk keperluan cerita. Typo yang mungkin akan readers temukan. School life.**

**Genre: Romance - Friendship (Aku kurang mengerti genre. Mohon bimbingannya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**_  
_

**.**

_Aku hanya ingin tahu..._

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi, aku akan membagi kalian dalam 6 kelompok, sesuai dengan jumlah bab yang harus kalian presentasikan."

Pagi ini adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, Bahasa Inggris. Ia menyuruh kami untuk membuat presentasi menggunakan _Power Point_.

Haaah, semoga saja orang-orang yang sekelompok denganku berguna semua. Aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan orang-orang malas dan hanya mengandalkan aku, apalagi kalau sekelompok dengan laki-laki, mereka pasti hanya santai-santai saja sementara para perempuanlah yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Aku hanya akan membacakannya satu kali," ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Bab 1."

Kasihan, Ino... Dia harus sekelompok dengan seorang anjing maniak dan seorang serangga maniak.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru. Bab 2."

Enak sekali Hinata sekelompok dengan mereka. Walaupun ada si pemalas Shikamaru, tapi setidaknya ia super pintar.

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee. Bab 3."

Hah?

Kepalaku otomatis menengok ke bangku belakang. Melihat Lee dengan cengiran masa mudanya yang sekarang menjadi terlihat mengesalkan dan wajah Naruto yang datar.

Tidak.

Mau.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Aku menatap mereka tanpa harapan.

Aku berharap mereka tidak akan membuatku bekerja sendirian.

Tangan Lee meninju udara sambil berkata, "Yeeeesss! Aku sekelompok dengan Sakura!"

Aku memutar bola mataku.

Aku menoleh ke arah teman sebangku Lee, Naruto. Ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

Ia hanya diam saja dan menatapku. Aku membuang muka.

Setelah menghela napas yang cukup panjang, aku berkata, "Berikan nomer hp kalian padaku. Nanti kuatur kapan kita harus kerja kelompok," perintahku.

Lee dan Naruto masing-masing memberikan nomer _handphone_ mereka padaku.

.

.

.

Matahari sungguh terik siang ini, cukup membuatku ingin membuka rompi tebal sekolah yang berwarna hijau yang melekat pada tubuhku.

Kelasku sangat ramai. Ribut. Bising. Dan entah apalagi sebutan yang pantas untuk mereka.

Saat ini, Kiba sedang melemparkan pensil, pulpen dan bukunya ke kipas angin putar yang menempel di langit-langit. Kontan saja ketika barang-barang itu mengenai baling-balingnya, pensil, pulpen dan buku Kiba terlempar entah ke mana.

Dan teman-temannya bertepuk tangan seakan itu adalah sebuah keberhasilan bagi mereka.

Dasar bodoh.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang menghadapi keributan di kelasku ini. Tapi tetap saja, aku tertarik melihat tingkah laku bodoh mereka.

Dan tak sengaja, mataku bertemu dengan milik Naruto.

Biru. Bening.

Matanya menatapku begitu...

Entahlah.

Dan kau tahu? Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang kali dan tak satupun dari kami yang membahas hal itu.

Tak ada.

Setelah menatapnya, aku langsung membuang muka. Berpura-pura seakan aku tak melihatnya.

Dan mulai saat itu...

Saat yang awalnya tidak sengaja, menjadi sengaja.

Mataku seperti mencari-cari sosoknya

Hanya... seperti ingin mengetahui di mana tepatnya dia berada.

Dan mata itu...

Selalu menangkap mataku.

Selalu begitu.

.

.

.

**To: Lee, Naruto**

**Bagaimana jika kerja kelompoknya hari sabtu setelah aku pulang ekskul? Jam 12 siang.**

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada mereka berdua sekaligus, aku pun menekan tombol _Send_.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Langit-langit kamarku tampak menarik hari ini. Tapi, semenarik apapun, aku tak begitu memperhatikan. Pikiranku dipenuhi olehnya. Si pemuda berambut kuning bernama Naruto itu.

Setelah berulang-ulang kali menatapnya-sengaja maupun tidak-dan dia pun ternyata sedang menatapku juga, aku menjadi... um... entahlah.

Haaaaaaah

Kami bahkan belum pernah mengobrol! Kecuali saat ia mengatakan bahwa kakinya patah. Sudah, itu saja!

Drrrt...

Aku langsung mengambil _handphone_-ku dan membuka pesan singkat itu.

**From: Naruto**

**Ok**

Sialan...

Mengesalkan sekali dia! Kenapa smsku hanya dibalas dengan "Ok"? Dan kenapa aku malah senang dibalas sms olehnya?

Okay, aku tahu kenapa kok. Tenang saja.

Aku pun melempar _handphone_-ku dan menutup mata.

Tempat tidurku memanggil seakan ingin ditemani.

* * *

.

Hari sabtu begitu cepat datangnya.

Bukan hanya harinya saja yang cepat, jamnya juga.

Rasanya baru saja tadi pagi aku melangkahkan kaki ke gerbang sekolah untuk mengikuti ekskul komputer, sekarang malah sudah selesai.

Aku menjinjing laptopku ke kantin, ke tempat Lee dan Naruto menungguku.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat kepalanya yang kuning menyambut matanya. Aku pun berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat ia duduk.

"Mana Lee?" tanyaku.

"Tadi sudah ku sms. Katanya dia sedang di bioskop," jawabnya. Aku mengernyit. Bioskop?

"Buat apa dia di bioskop?" tanyaku. Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Menonton mungkin,"

"Telepon dia. Suruh datang," perintahku.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah, dasar! Bukannya tunggu aku malah enak nonton bioskop!

Aku melirik Naruto yang sedang menelepon Lee.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

Senang juga rasanya saat dia mengikuti perintahku.

"Naruto, berikan hp-mu. Aku mau bicara padanya," kataku.

Naruto memberikan _handphone_-nya.

"Lee, ada di mana kau?"

"Sa-Sakura? HUAAAAAAAAAAAA MAAFKAN AKUUU! (Aku menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telingaku) KAku dari tadi menunggumu selesai, tapi karena kupikir masih lama sekali, aku putuskan untuk menonton dulu. Maafkan akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Aku menghela napas. Dengan susah payah aku menelan semua cacian yang akan aku lontarkan pada Lee dan akhirnya aku berkata, "Ya sudah. Kau bagian mencari soal dan jawabannya untuk sesi tanya jawab presentasi kita!" kataku.

"Baiklah, Sakura! Sekali lagi, maafkan aku!"

Kututup teleponnya.

Dasar menyebalkan.

Aku melirik laki-laki kuning yang berada di sampingku ini. Ia nyengir.

Wow...

Ini adalah kali pertama dia nyengir!

Tidak buruk.

Malah manis kalau boleh kubilang.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah. Karena si bodoh itu malah ke bioskop, ayo kita kerjakan ini berdua saja dulu," jelasku. Ia mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

.

.

Dia membiarkanku mengetik dan aku pun membiarkan jari-jariku bergerak lincah di ats _keyboard_ laptop kesayanganku.

Untuk memecah keheningan, aku berkata, "aku mau menyusul Lee ke Konoha Mall pulang dari sini."

Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan... kupikir, aku juga akan makan di sana. Kuharap si bodoh itu belum mau pulang," ucapku.

"Aku ikut."

Sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya. Mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Aku juga mau ke Konoha Mall. Ke bioskop," ucapnya.

Aku terkekeh.

"Setelah ini, kita ke sana. Bersama-sama."

Yah... setelah proses pengerjaan tugas yang lama dan mungkin tidak perlu aku jelaskan di sini, akhirnya tugas itu pun selesai.

Tidak selesai juga sih, karena Lee belum memberikan soal-soal dan jawabannya untuk sesi kuis.

Aku mematikan laptopku. Naruto -tanpa kuminta atau suruh tepatnya- membereskan _charger_ laptopku.

Aku perhatikan kegiatannya itu.

Ia melilitkan kabel itu dengan sangat rapi. Ia juga mengikatnya dengan tali khusus untuk _charger_ laptop.

Orang ini apik sekali.

Kalau aku, aku pasti langsung memasukkan _charger_ itu pada tas laptop. Tanpa harus melilitnya terlebih dahulu.

Dan ia juga memiliki inisiatif yang lumayan tinggi.

Aku terkesan.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan _charger_-nya, ia pun memasukkan barang itu ke dalam tas laptopku. Aku juga mengikutinya, memasukkan laptopku ke dalam tas.

Kalau boleh kuberi tahu, aku dan dia cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini. Waktu sudah semakin sore. Dan kupikir, aku tak jadi ke Konoha Mall, lagipula Lee pasti sudah pulang.

"Aku tidak jadi ke Konoha Mall. Sudah sore," ucapku.

"Yah... ya sudah. Sepertinya aku sendiri ke sana," jawabnya.

Aku dan dia berjalan ke gerbang sekolah.

"Mau apa kau ke Konoha Mall?" tanyaku.

"Um... entahlah. Berkencan dengan Lee kurasa," ucapnya.

Aku terbelalak.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh."

Dia terkekeh geli.

"Hahahaha. Tentu saja tidak! Tapi sepertinya aku tidak jadi ke sana. Habis kau juga tidak jadi. Kalau tidak ada kau, bisa-bisa aku dan Lee berkencan betulan," ucapnya.

Kontan aku memukul tangannya.

"Baka!"

Ia tertawa.

Aku mendengus.

Dasar garing.

Kami sampai di luar gerbang.

Aku menunggu bus nomer 2 -nomer bus yang biasanya melewati rumahku.

Menunggu

Menunggu

Menunggu...

Zzz...

Ke mana bis nomer 2? Kenapa yang lewat dari tadi hanya bis nomer 1?

Dia menyerah berdiri dan akhirnya duduk di dekat tanaman.

Menunggu bis 2 sepertinya.

Aku menghela napas.

Kami sedari tadi tidak mengobrol. Hanya diam. Tapi, aku tidak merasa canggung berdiam diri dengannya. Mungkin dia orangnya memang pendiam atau bagaimana. Aku tidak mengerti.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat nomer bis -karena nomernya memang begitu besar- dan nomernya adalah 2. Lalu aku langsung menghentikan bis itu dan naik tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Setelah aku mendapat tempat duduk. Langsung saja aku teringat pada Naruto!

Ke mana dia?

Bis mulai berjalan perlahan, lalu aku melihat ke pinggir jalan.

Melihat dia yang menatap kepergian bis ku. Lalu ia berdiri di sisi jalan dan menghentikan bis.

Dan bisa kulihat bahwa ternyata itu adalah bis nomer 1.

Kenapa?

Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

_Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hai, kita bertemu lagi XD**

**Aku tahu fic ini masih sama membosankannya dengan chapter sebelumnya.**

**Tapi percayalah, mau bagaimanapun, toh saya akan tetap meng-update fic ini XD**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada:**

**Sakura Hanami, Nagasaki, Dear God, Nawidy njr92 dan Saidah NS yang telah bersedia me-review fic ini.**

**Dan juga untuk silent readers jika ada XD**

Let me know what you're thinking about this by review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini-kecuali kesenangan hati**

**WARNING: OOC untuk keperluan cerita. Typo yang mungkin akan readers temukan. School life.**

**Genre: Romance - Friendship (Aku kurang mengerti genre. Mohon bimbingannya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingin rasanya aku menampar wajahku sendiri…

Atau mungkin menampar wajahnya yang sok serius dan sok tidak peduli.

Tidak memerhatikan kah dia bahwa kami terus menjadi teman satu kelompok? Dan uniknya, itu bukan kehendak kami sendiri.

Guru yang memilihnya.

Dari pelajaran bahasa inggris, kesenian, matematika, sosiologi, fisika dan lain-lain.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Kenapa dia terus sih?

Lama-lama aku akan berpikir bahwa dia jodohku gara-gara satu kelompok terus!

Haaaaah.

_Well, _sekarang aku terjebak dalam suatu kelompok diskusi.

Anggotanya itu adalah aku, Ino, Tenten, Kiba dan Naruto. Kami ditugaskan untuk membuat tempat makan burung oleh guru kesenian. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa hubungan antara tempat makan burung dengan kesenian.

Ini kesenian.

Bukan keterampilan.

Kesenian.

Guru gila itu menyuruh kami membuat tempat makan burung.

Bayangkan…

Guru kesenian…

Cukup.

Aku menghela napas frustasi.

Kau tahu? Tanganku tidak terampil.

Aku tak bisa menggunting sesuatu dengan rapi. Aku tak bisa melipat sesuatu dengan baik.

Dan mereka malah memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih mustahil lagi.

Menggambar.

"Jangan aku! Aku tak bisa menggambar pola! Oh ayolah, Ino!"

Ino mengabaikan ucapanku. Ia bersikeras bahwa aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi kenapa aku kebagian menggambar sih?

Aku mengentak-entakkan kakiku.

Dasar menyebalkan.

Aku kembali duduk setelah tadi mengejar-ngejar Ino, memintanya untuk ganti tugas denganku.

Menghela napas yang sangat luar biasa dalam.

Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Aku akan berusaha.

Tapi apa yang harus aku gambar? Aku kan tidak tahu tempat makan burung itu bentuknya seperti apa. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan menggambar pola.

Aku merasakan seseorang mengisi bangku di sebelahku.

Naruto.

Aku memberikan pandangan sinis.

"Apa?" ucapnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

Ia menarik kertas gambar yang Ino berikan padaku dan mengambil pulpen yang sedang kupegang.

"Sini, biar aku yang menggambar," ucapnya.

Aku hanya diam. Memerhatikan.

Dia mulai menggoreskan pulpen itu, menggambar pola tempat makan burung yang seharusnya sudah kukerjakan sejak tadi.

Gila…

Orang ini bisa melakukan apa saja!

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatapku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum senang kepadanya.

"Kau mengerjakan tugasku, terima kasih! Kau tahu, tugas itu sangat merepotkan! Setidaknya untukku."

Ia mengangguk dan nyengir.

Gambarannya telah selesai. Ia bangkit dan memberikan kertas itu pada Ino.

Aku?

Aku di sini tertegun.

_God… damn!_

"Ayo kita ke lapangan bawah! Kita harus membuat video pembukaannya!" teriakku.

Kiba mengambil bola basket yang berada di ujung lapangan, ia menyerigai.

"Aku ingin di _shoot_ saat sedang bermain basket," ucapnya.

"Aku juga mau!" kata Tenten.

"Bagaimana jika semuanya di _shoot_ saat bermain basket saja? Ayo cepat. Aku ingin pulang," kataku.

Aku mengambil kamera yang ditinggalkan Kiba di pinggir lapangan dan berlari menyusul mereka.

Ino berkacak pinggang, berteriak-teriak menyuruh Kiba dan Tenten untuk berhenti berebut bola basket. Menyadari kehadiranku, Ino menoleh dan berkata, "lihat mereka! Begitu kekanakan! Kenapa salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan menunggu giliran? Merepotkan!"

Aku terkekeh.

Tenten memenangkan bola tersebut. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Kiba.

Kiba mendengus dan menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Ayo, Tenten! _Dribble _atau masukan saja bola itu ke _ring_-nya!" teriak Ino.

Kamera siap di tanganku. Video sudah dinyalakan.

"Ya… Siap! _Action_!"

Yah… masing-masing orang melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak sama juga sih… Ino hanya membawa bola itu bersamanya dan memperkenalkan diri pada kamera, Tenten tidak berhasil memasukkan bolanya, jadi ia hanya men-_dribble_ dan melemparkannya pada Kiba. Kiba, dengan kerennya—percayalah bahwa aku tidak dipaksa olehnya menulis kata "keren"—memasukan bola itu ke dalam ring dan berteriak kegirangan lalu memberika bola basket itu pada Naruto.

Naruto—yang ternyata sejak tadi berada di sampingku—nyengir dan mulai men-_dribble_ bola itu. Ia menuju ke ujung lapangan dan berlari sambil—lagi-lagi—men -_dribble _bola basketnya. Entah ia berniat pamer atau apa, tapi ia melakukan putaran di udara yang _well_… um… lumayan dan um… memasukkan bolanya ke ring.

Kiba bertepuk tangan, Ino dan Tenten berteriak "Keren" pada saat yang bersamaan.

Aku memutar bola mataku.

Naruto melempar bola basket itu padaku.

Aku menangkapnya dengan bagus.

_Well_, aku tidak begitu berbakat dalam bidang olahraga manapun. Aku hanya akan mencoba men-_dribble_ seperti yang lain.

Aku berjalan ke tengah lapangan, panasnya matahari membuat keringatku bercucuran. Yah… semoga saja keringat ini keluar memang karena matahari.

Aku menghela napas.

Astaga… apakah men-_dribble _bola basket itu sesulit ini?

Tentu saja tidak.

Tubuhku otomatis berlari. Tanganku, tentu saja men-_dribble_ bola. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan, eh?

Dan… tak perlu kujelaskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Atau harus?

Apakah aku harus menjelaskan bagaimana aku melempar bola basket itu ke _ring_ dan yang dilakukan bola sialan itu bukannya masuk tapi malah memantul ke arahku—yang memang berdiri cukup dekat dengan tiang _ring_—lalu mengenai kepalaku?

Aku mengeluh pelan. Kudengar Kiba tertawa, Ino terkikik dan Naruto nyengir. Aku tak tahu Tenten ada di mana. Bukan urusanku juga dia ada di mana.

Aku mendengus.

Pusing.

Aku berjalan sempoyongan.

Aku berjalan sambil menatap kakiku.

Tubuhku hampir jatuh, sampai ada seseorang yang memegang lenganku.

"Awas jatuh. Nanti rokmu kotor."

Aku mendengus lagi.

Aku mendongak.

Naruto.

* * *

.

Pikiranku sedang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal tidak penting

Sungguh tidak penting.

Dan kenapa bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan dia?

Aku mengingat kembali perasaan yang mendatangiku saat aku melihat bola mata berwarna biru miliknya.

Rasanya wajahku memanas. Rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi bertemu dengannya.

Seperti… malu… mungkin? Tapi jika memang itu adalah rasa malu, berarti itu adalah rasa malu yang menyenangkan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya? Astaga…

Dia tidak tampan sama sekali! Gantengan juga Uchiha Sasuke daripada Naruto!

Tapi aku…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh

Aku menjambak rambutku dengan frustasi.

Aku harus berhenti memikirkan si pirang itu sebelum aku mulai gila.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Berhenti…

Berhenti…

Berhenti…

Astaga…

Senyumannya manis sekali.

Rrrrrrrrrrr….

_Stop_!

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menjemput mimpi.

Tapi si pirang itu tetap muncul juga.

Haaaaaaaaah, ya sudahlah. Siapa tahu dengan membayangkan dia, aku akan mimpi indah.

* * *

.

Hari ini hari apa?

Kemarin aku menonton Doraemon, jadi kemungkinan besar hari ini adalah Senin.

Aku mencari-cari _handphone_ yang semalam kuletakkan di bawah bantal.

Sambil menyesuaikan mataku, aku membuka kunci _handphone_.

Jam 5.

Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah jam 06:30. Jadi, ini waktu yang tepat untuk bangun.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat turun! Ayahmu sudah menunggu!"

Aku berlarian menyusuri tangga, menyambar roti dan mengecup pelan pipi ibuku.

"Aku berangkat!"

Ayahku menunggu di dalam mobilnya. Aku masuk dan duduk di kursi depan. Memakan sarapanku.

Gara-gara si pirang sialan itu, aku menghabiskan satu jam di kamar mandi hanya untuk memikirkannya.

##

Jalanan begitu ramai. Mayoritas dipenuhi oleh anak-anak sekolah, entah yang diantar oleh orangtua mereka ataupun yang membawa kendaraan sendiri.

Aku menatap ke arah kiri. Menma-san sedang menyebrangkan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen.

Tak ada Naruto.

Memang kebiasaanku sekarang mencari-cari keberadaannya.

Ia membuatku tak sehat!

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa salah satu dari mereka temanmu?" tanya Ayah.

Aku menatapnya dan menggeleng.

Pandanganku lurus ke depan.

Kini Ayah sedang bersiap-siap untuk putar balik ke arah Konoha Gakuen.

"Ck, lama sekali mobil itu," gerutu Ayah.

Aku memerhatikan mobil itu.

Warnanya Hijau tua. Sangat tua. Hijau kehitaman, jika boleh kubilang.

1131

Plat nomernya 1131…

Aku membelalak.

Naruto berada tepat di depanku!

Yah… bahkan sekarang aku hapal plat nomer mobilnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!

Ia. Ada. Di. Depanku.

Mobilku berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

Kulihat ia turun dari mobil.

Aku segera mengecup pipi Ayah dan turun.

Mencoba _stay cool_, aku berjalan ke gerbang.

Ia masih di sana dan melihat ke arahku.

Nyengir.

_Well… _aku harus membalas cengirannya bukan? Lagipula, aku memang tak bisa menahan cengiranku.

Ia tetap bertahan dengan cengirannya.

Aku terkikik.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng.

Ia memutar bola matanya.

Aku terkikik lagi.

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada keheranan.

Aku menggeleng.

Kami berjalan ke tempat absen.

Jadi, sistem pengabsenan di sekolahku adalah dengan cara _fingerprint_.

Tempelkan jarimu pada sesuatu yang berwarna hijau—aku tak tahu namanya apa—di alat itu, lalu benda itu akan berkata "_Thank You" _jika datamu diterima dan jika tidak, benda itu akan berkata _"Try Again"_.

Dasar teknologi.

Ia menempelkan jarinya di alat _fingerprint_ di sebelahku. Bunyi "_Try Again"_ terdengar.

Aku tertawa meledek.

"Ha! Seperti kau kurang beruntung," ledekku.

Aku menempelkan jariku pada alat di sebelahnya.

Bunyi yang sama terdengar.

Kali ini dia yang tertawa.

"Sepertinya di sini ada yang sedang kurang beruntung."

Aku mendengus.

Ia menempelkan jarinya lagi, lalu mesin itu berkata "_Thank You_"

Ia menoleh padaku.

Karena dilihat seperti itu, aku pun menempelkan jariku pada mesin _fingerprint_.

"_Thank You"_

Aku tersenyum puas.

Ia terkekeh.

"Ayo kita ke kelas," ajaknya.

* * *

Haruskah kuproklamasikan sekarang?

Baiklah…

Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini

* * *

**A/N**

**It's getting boring, isn't it? Atau memang membosankan dari awal? XD**

**Well, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan me-review!**

**Ishida: Aku ga bisa ngasih tau sekolah aku di sini XD Kalo memang sangat luar biasa penasaran, tanya lewat PM aja XD**

**Yah, silahkan menunggu chapter depan buat yang masih penasaran (Padahal ga ada yang bikin penasaran XD Yah, emang ga ada XD)**

**Let me know what u think about this fic by clicking the review button :D**


End file.
